


makes me feel better (makes me satisfied)

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (but fucking for almost a year now so), Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, aaron is the king of not admitting his feelings, well to be fair they've only been dating for four months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: Kevin's got practice in an hour and Aaron needs to get him to wake up at least ten minutes beforehand. The last time they tried a different arrangement for this, Kevin got in a little later than usual and got to be the butt of fifteen of Nicky’s sexual jokes. That was the first time they hooked up.As he stood naked in front of the foggy bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth, Aaron realizes that he’s wet from more than the shower water and he decides that, fine, he really does want to go down that road this morning.a kind of prologue toappendages' chapter 6





	makes me feel better (makes me satisfied)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [appendages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072286) by [autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard). 



> what's a gray morals au like b&r without a little smut, am i right? lots of love to sam, who wrote this!!!!!!!! and had me edit it.
> 
> title from years & years' memo

Despite the fact that it's ass o'clock in the morning, Aaron still wakes up with a boner pressed to his asscheeks and the uncomfortable need to pee. Kevin continues to sleep behind him, completely unaware of his predicament, but Aaron is still groggy with early morning laziness so instead of dealing with the problems at hand, he goes back to sleep despite the pressing need his bladder offers.

He wakes up a short time after that. He _really_ needs to pee now, his throat is incredibly dry, and well, he's up and disentangled from Kevin's arms, so he grabs a towel and heads in the direction of the shower without much thought to Kevin's still undeterred dick, which is very hard and very inviting and— okay, Aaron _is not_ going down that road right now.

He doesn't let himself linger in the shower for too long. The plumbing on his floor was horrible, and the heater was faulty so he didn’t find any need to do so, despite the greasy feeling of sleeping naked next to a human space heater.

Kevin's got practice in an hour and Aaron needs to get him to wake up at least ten minutes beforehand. The last time they tried a different arrangement for this, Kevin got in a little later than usual and got to be the butt of fifteen of Nicky’s sexual jokes. That was the first time they hooked up.

As he stood naked in front of the foggy bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth, Aaron realizes that he’s wet from more than the shower water and he decides that, fine, he really does want to go down that road this morning.

It’s gonna be like returning the favor, really. Kevin had wormed his way into Aaron's apartment the night before, high off adrenaline and willing to take out the extra energy on Aaron's pussy. Aaron didn't mind, still doesn't mind, but now he's got the asshole in his bed and it's at least a ten-minute walk to the Court from here.

That's okay, though. It's still early. Aaron has time to do what he pleases before Kevin needs to hastily put on the spare change of clothes he keeps here and leave with his duffel tossed over his shoulder.

(The last time they tried another arrangement to this, with Kevin jogging to practice in his clothes from the previous night, both Nicky and a bunch of other teammates teased him for his obvious walk of shame. Aaron still laughs about it to this day, so Kevin leaves his clothes behind nowadays, and steals them back after it’s spent a roll in with Aaron’s laundry.

They don’t talk about that.)

When he walks out of the bathroom, still naked, Kevin has since rolled onto his back after Aaron left him with more room to spread out, so it's almost too easy to swing a leg over Kevin's hips and land his naked crotch right over the tented material of his sweats. He’s still damp from his shower, but both his sheets and Kevin are warm enough to keep him comfy.

Kevin huffs in his sleep. When he realizes he can't roll over with the weight on him, Aaron can feel him more than hear him groan, watches his eyes pull open, feels his cock twitch where Aaron's got his pussy pressed to it. Aaron is only a little enthralled on how confused Kevin is when he wakes up like this, like something is very wrong with the picture yet he can't quite figure it out, and he takes great pleasure in watching Kevin clumsily reach for Aaron's hips.

His fingers are warm where his thumbs press into Aaron's skin. Aaron doesn’t care for the way Kevin’s dark skin contrasts against the flushed pink of his own pale skin, doesn’t care for the way Kevin’ rubs at his hipbones ever so slightly, or the way Kevin’s blinking sleep out of his eyes and raking his eyes over Aaron’s front at the same time.

Aaron really just wants to get fucked.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "Up for some pre-practice exercise?"

Kevin snorts, doesn't bother doing anything else, then makes a half-aborted movement to roll his hips up. The fact that Aaron is one-hundred percent willing to sleep with this lay-about is truly one for the history books.

"Don't expect me to do much. After last night’s game, my stamina is shot to shit," Kevin grumbles. Aaron sincerely doubts that sentiment. One of his arms gets pulled from Aaron's waist to toss over his eyes, looking up at Aaron sitting like a damn King in his lap.

Aaron tosses that thought away quickly; it is _way_ too early to be making king and queen references.

"You're going to risk me getting lazy halfway through riding your dick so you can get easy pussy?"

It's a testament to how long they've known each other when Kevin just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Aaron sighs, shifts his weight, then reaches under him to tug at Kevin's loose sweatpants.

He doesn't say much else. Kevin is hard and his cock falls onto his stomach when it's freed. Aaron shoves the sweatpants down farther so Kevin can shift to kick them off, which jostles Aaron enough to make him only a little huffy about Kevin prioritizing his dick over Aaron's balance.

Instead of saying anything about it, Aaron decides to drag this out a little in petty revenge; he keeps his legs spread wide where he's shifted to sit on Kev's thighs, reaching to curl his fingers around the length of it. Kevin jerks his hips up involuntarily, but he doesn't have the leverage to properly fuck into Aaron's loose fist.

"You look pretty awake to me," Aaron snorts. When Kevin rolls his eyes, he closes his hand tighter, tugs, then leans down just enough to spit into the seam of his fingers where they're connected. Kevin doesn't roll his eyes again. "I could get you off like this, you know? I don’t even have to fuck you to make you cum."

Kevin tries to thrust up again, but this time Aaron's hand is there to keep his hip pressed down onto the sheets. Kevin, in retaliation, reaches out with the arm previously tossed over his forehead to dig his fingers back into Aaron's hip.

"What? Opposed to not getting easy pussy?" Aaron is grinning now, leaning his weight on the hand on Kevin's hip and twisting his other wrist at the same time. Kevin groans.

He really should've expected this, Aaron thinks, tightening his own thighs around Kevin's legs to make sure he doesn't _actually_ try and give Kevin what he wants. The lay-about will have to get up eventually, and Aaron is prepared to shove him into action and do it himself. Sort of. The sentiment is there.

"Kev, if you want more you're going to have to do it yourself. I don't make the rules."

"Yes, you do, you manipulative little shit," Kevin snaps half-heartedly into a sigh. He moves, though, which is more than Aaron was expecting.

For a brute of an athlete, Kevin's hands feel gentle where they readjust around Aaron's waist, and he moves slow when he hikes his knees up and flips Aaron onto his back, careful not to bump them into anything. Aaron's chest should not feel as light as it does, but when he smiles up at Kevin it feels genuine. Soft. He turns his face away before Kevin can dissect it.

"Now you're getting the picture."

Kevin, with one hand on his cock and the other curled around Aaron's ribs, a thumb pressed to the soft underside of his breast, stills to gaze down on him. Aaron can feel his face heat up, but by now, the smile insists on staying on his face so he bites on his bottom lip instead, knowing full well where Kevin’s eyes were going to drop if he did so.

There’s something in Kevin’s smile that makes Aaron heady with emotion before Kevin says, "Hard not to get it when you're lookin' at me like that. Do you wanna get fucked or not, Arry?"

Aaron huffs at the nickname. It'd been given to him while Kevin was drunker than a whaler and Aaron couldn't be bothered to correct him; the slurred nickname had stuck since then, and Aaron can't find it within himself to complain about it for more than five minutes before going red.

"Yeah, yeah. Take care of me, Kev, I had a long night," he sighs, leaning back into the bedsheets as he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck. He feels relaxed; he knows Kevin will fuck him nice and slow and lazy. Missionary might not be their favorite position, but it helps when Aaron doesn't want to do work and Kevin needs an easy pace to stick to, and it _definitely_ helps when they're both needy this early in the morning.

Kevin doesn't say anything. He keeps his hand solid on Aaron's ribs as he slides in, a slow, easy thrust that has Aaron feeling more than he bargained for.

"Yeah," he whispers, soft. Aaron draws his knees up a little more to let Kevin get closer, lets himself close his eyes and lean his head back into Kevin's pillow.

"Yeah, Kev."

Kevin keeps himself still. Aaron can feel him shifting, moving one arm around and under Aaron's waist and the other arm bent at the elbow, near Aaron's right ear. Aaron doesn't open his eyes, but the sleepy lips that press to his neck make them flutter.

"You gonna move?" He asks. It wasn't supposed to come out as relaxed as it did, wishes he didn't sound as soft as he knows he does, but Kevin doesn't complain. The slow rock of his hips is a welcome change.

"Love this, love fucking you like this," Kevin whispers. The words press into Aaron's neck and they both hear what Kevin doesn't say. Aaron doesn't respond, doesn't whisper back, _yeah, me too_.

They don't let themselves say anything more. Kevin's hips only get marginally faster when Aaron reaches down to touch himself, pressing lazy fingers to his own clit and rubbing through the slick to the reassuring pace Kevin has set for them.

It's sometime past 5:30AM and Aaron lets himself cum without warning Kevin of it, his eyes still squeezed close. It's a quick and easy orgasm that leaves his thighs trembling minutely.

"Kev," he whispers, voice hoarse, throat still dry. He forces his eyes open. "Kevin, fuck. C'mon, babe, I've got you."

Aaron lets himself clench around the quickly dissolving rhythm of Kevin's hips, pulling his hands up to thread them both through Kevin's hair and tug him away from Aaron's neck. "Look at me, baby, yeah," he mumbles, watching Kevin’s mouth drop open in pleasure, eyes dark as their gazes met. His breathing is loud, but so is Aaron’s, so Aaron feigns kisses over Kevin’s mouth, noises squeezing past the hitches in his breath as Kevin’s thrusts got deeper and deeper.

Sometimes, every once in a while, he can't keep eye contact like this. Too intimate, too scary, and it forces him to shut down in a way that's not fun for anyone else involved. This is not one of those times. He keeps Kevin's head in his hands, pulling him closer, closer, until their foreheads meet somewhere in the middle.

Kevin doesn't blink despite looking like his eyes definitely need some good ole blinking, but Aaron doesn't call him on it, not right now, not when he can feel Kevin's hips stutter, his cock filling Aaron up and spilling cum inside him.

He let Kevin stay like that for an almost unacceptable amount of time. Aaron closes his eyes. After Kevin gets up to go to practice he'll have to clean himself up, rely on the reminder he keeps in his phone for his birth control (set precisely at 5PM).

After a beat of silence, Aaron reminds himself that Kevin still needs to head back to Fox Tower before Matt comes back to an empty dorm room and starts asking ‘friendly questions’.

For right now, though, he lets Kevin press lazy kisses to his lips and cheeks. Aaron can't say no to this, not after this brand of early morning domestic fucking, not with the odd feeling of Kevin pulling out and the gentle way he kept wiping up with warm fingers to keep his cum from reaching Aaron’s bedsheets. It was almost enough to pull Aaron back to sleep.

Almost.

"Alright," Aaron sighs, when the mood lost its spark. Some part of him still wants to stay like this forever, but they had their lives to live. His only comfort was in the fact that he could call Kevin any time and they could come back to just this: the two of them on Aaron’s bed, so entangled in each other, Aaron almost forgot what he did for a living.

"Time to get up, Goliath. You've got practice in twenty minutes."

Kevin pushes himself up at that, ducking to press one last kiss to Aaron’s collarbone. The sun had started rising while they laid there, and the parted curtains on Aaron’s windows let the light filter in and bathing Kevin in buttery yellow light, his eyes smiling in that way that set up the most surreal thing Aaron’s ever laid his eyes on.

Aaron put a hand on his chest, pushing, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath solid chest. “Get off, we can share the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find sam at [@dazedsam](http://dazedsam.tumblr.com) and her writing blog [@castrumwritings](http://castrumwritings.tumblr.com)
> 
> we're both at [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
